


feels like we're going home

by onceuponanevilangel



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Fluff, Gen, and she also deserves to know that she inspired a secret society by being too much of a nerd, eda is definitely going soft, if canon won't give me the scenes i need in my life i will just have to write them myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: “So did you have a good…woah.” Eda trailed off as she took in the bright colors on Luz’s uniform that she was pretty sure hadn’t been there this morning. “Sweet mother of isles, what the heck did you get yourself into, kid?”Spoilers for 1x13 'The First Day'. When Eda picks up Luz from her first day of school, she learns a lot of unexpected things.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 41
Kudos: 341





	feels like we're going home

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of an accident. I started watching The Owl House last week, but then suddenly I'd seen every episode multiple times and it's practically the only thing I can think about because I do not control the hyperfixation. This is literally just a pointless, plotless fluff fic that was really just an excuse to write Eda. (Also I think that she deserves to know the impact that she had on subsequent Hexside classes, and if the show's not going to give that to me I will simply have to create it myself.) 
> 
> Un-betaed and mostly unedited, so I apologize for any mistakes. Kudos and comments are always appreciated; enjoy!
> 
> Title is from 'Going Home' by The Score

It was strange, Eda thought as she flew towards Hexside. Luz had only been around for a few short weeks, but she had already become such a fixture in Eda’s life that Eda had spent most of the day pacing the house trying not to think about how Luz was doing at school while also trying to remember how exactly she had spent her time before all of this. Neither of those pursuits had been very successful, and she breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally time to pick up Luz.

Owlbert seemed to pick up on the change in her mood instantly, and he hooted as they neared the school.

“Shut it, you,” Eda snapped. “I’m not going soft, you’re going soft.” Owlbert didn’t respond, but Eda knew her palisman well enough to know that he wasn’t convinced.

She touched down at the edge of the courtyard, a good distance away from the gaggle of parents and witchlings. No matter what Bump had promised about keeping the eyes of the Emperor’s Coven off of her, she still wasn’t exactly eager to draw any attention to herself; especially not while Luz was so new.

It only took a few minutes before Eda spotted Luz chatting with the little Blight girl. When she saw Eda, though, her face lit up and she waved as she jogged over.

“So did you have a good…woah.” Eda trailed off as she took in the bright colors on Luz’s uniform that she was _pretty_ sure hadn’t been there this morning. “Sweet mother of isles, what the heck did you get yourself into, kid?”

“Eda, you’re not going to _believe_ the day I had!” Luz cried. “Principal Bump put me in the potions track, but I sort of accidentally did some oracle magic and I got put in detention, but then the inspector from the Emperor’s Coven turned out to be this giant snake monster and it was eating everyone’s magic, but we saved everyone and then Principal Bump decided the track rules were outdated, so I get to study in all the tracks now!”

Her entire speech was animated in classic Luz fashion, and Eda’s head was practically spinning trying to follow everything. “Okay, you’re going to have to walk me through that again just a little bit slower, I caught, like, none of that. Who’s eating magic monsters now?”

“Not important,” Luz said. “I mean, it was, and I’ll tell you about it all tonight, but hold on, I think Jerbo and Barcus already left, but I have another friend that I think would really love to meet you. I’ll be right back.” She dashed off across the courtyard before Eda had a chance to process her words.

“ _More_ friends?!”

As if on cue, King popped out of a nearby garbage can with a soft “Weh!” There were crumbs on his paws and something purple that looked like abomination goop saturating the end of the long red tie he almost certainly hadn’t been wearing that morning. “I know, right?” he said. “That kid could make friends in an empty box.”

Eda’s hands fell to her hips as she glared at the demon. “And just what have you been doing all day? I was looking for you at the house all afternoon. Or did you just forget that you’re supposed to be working for me?”

“Listen, sister, some of us have greater vocations in life than being a witch’s errand-demon. Mine is shaping the next generation of young minds, and I think that we teachers deserve a little more respect.”

“Forget I asked,” Eda said as she rolled her eyes. She caught sight of Luz coming back towards them, leading a pale girl with thorns around her brown ponytail and…was that a fish hook for an earring? Okay, maybe Eda was a little impressed.

Luz skidded to a stop, but the girl behind her had her eyes so firmly fixed on Eda that she nearly fell into Luz. She, too, was wearing a multicolored uniform, and there was an almost reverential look in her eyes that almost made Eda a little self-conscious. Almost.

“Eda, this is my new friend, Viney. Viney, meet Eda the Owl Lady,” Luz said proudly. “But you might know her better as—”

“Lord Calamity,” Viney breathed.

“Excuse me?” Eda glanced at Luz. “What’s going on here?”

“You created the Secret Room of Shortcuts!” Viney exclaimed. “Oh man, Jerbo’s never gonna believe this.”

“The room with all the doors?” Bits of memories started to appear in the back of Eda’s mind of slipping into secret passages to get out of trouble, eavesdropping on classes and conversations, meeting Lilith in between classes sometimes just to check in. It was her grandest achievement by far, but one of the first to be forgotten almost as soon as she had dropped out. But this was hardly the time to unpack that, so she just smirked as she said, “We used to use that for all kinds of pranks back in the day. Bump still hasn’t found it yet?”

She noticed the glint in Luz’s eyes at the word ‘we.’ There were going to be a lot of questions later tonight, but after a day of silence broken only by Hooty, she’d take it.

Viney shook her head. “Nope. A couple of older kids showed us how to access the entrance in the detention room and we’ve been using it to study all kinds of magic all year. You’re basically our hero.”

“Happy to be of service,” Eda said. “I mean, it’s not exactly setting ghosts loose in a changing room or stealing teeth, but I’m glad it’s still getting put to good use.”

“Oh, there’s plenty of pranks too,” Viney said. “Your hexed graffiti is the coolest I’ve ever seen.”

“Ha! Use it well, kid,” Eda said. “And listen, I’m glad Bump is loosening up in his old age, but if you ever want to ditch this place, the Bad Girl Coven is always accepting applications.”

“Really?” Viney’s eyes grew wide and she looked from Eda to Luz and back again, but before she could reply, someone called her name from across the courtyard and Viney sighed. “That’s my mom. I have to go.” She turned to Eda and bowed her head. “It’s an honor to meet you, Lord Calamity. See you tomorrow, Luz!” She turned and waved as she ran off again.

“So…,” Eda said after a long moment. “I take it school wasn’t as horrible as you thought?”

“No, it was great! I mean, aside from the basilisk almost stealing everyone’s magic and destroying the school, but as long as that’s not a regular thing, I think I’ll like it at here.”

“How in the heck did you take down a bas—” Eda stopped herself. “You know what? Maybe that’s a conversation we can have later. I’m just glad you had a good time. Which reminds me…” She paused to dig around in her hair until she found what she was looking for. It was the same round badge she had offered Luz that morning, except it had been altered to read _Not a Quitter Badge_. “It’s not much, but…I’m proud of you, kid.”

Luz gasped as she took the badge. “ _¡Es asombrosa!_ I love it!” She threw her arms around Eda, and even though it caught Eda more than a little off guard, she found herself hugging Luz back. After a moment that was somehow both too long and too short for Eda’s liking, Luz stepped back and pinned the badge to the front of her uniform and puffed out her chest proudly. “What do you think?”

Eda could feel her heart swell at the sight and she really hoped that Luz couldn’t tell how choked up she was as she said, “It looks great. And it’s almost certainly against the dress code, so that’s a bonus.”

The next thing Eda knew, Luz's arms were around her waist and hugging her tightly. The more surprising part, though, was that Eda had been ready for it.“Thank you, Eda,” Luz said.

Eda waved her hand nonchalantly as they broke apart. “Don’t mention it,” she said. “Just promise me you’ll beat some of my sister’s illusion records and that’ll be thanks enough.”

Luz’s face turned stony serious in an instant and she gave Eda a mock salute. “I’ll do my best,” she said.

“That’s good enough for me,” Eda said with a smile. She ruffled Luz’s hair and then dipped her staff so that they could both get on. “Now hop on,” she said. “I’ve got dinner cooking back at the house and I left Hooty watching it, so we should probably go.” She paused and frowned as she scanned the courtyard. “King!”

King scampered away from some kid’s bag lunch that had been abandoned on the cobblestones, but not without swiping a stack of cookies and leaving a trail of crumbs behind him. He hopped into the hood of Luz’s cowl and made himself comfortable. “Ugh. Teaching is rewarding and all, but I could use a vacation.”

Luz giggled and Eda rolled her eyes as Owlbert spread his wings and they lifted into the late afternoon sky.

“So,” Eda said. “In just one day you managed to get branded as a delinquent, save the school from a demon, become the first student in Hexside history to study all nine tracks, and on top of it all, you managed to break Bump’s will which is the one thing I never accomplished in my time there. How are you going to top all of that tomorrow?”

“I’m sure I’ll figure something out,” Luz replied. She was quiet for a moment, but just as the Owl House came into view between the trees, she asked, “So who’s ‘we’?”

Eda tipped the staff downward before pulling up hard just short of the grass. “Whoops, turbulence, I can’t hear you!”

Luz yelped and then laughed as they sped towards the house, and Eda couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips as they touched down in front of a house that had only recently started to feel like a home with a kid who had quickly become a far bigger part of her life than Eda had ever imagined. Maybe she really was going soft after all. And maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
